DOA Primal Furry
by Widows
Summary: AU:Christie X Helena:A Tournament is being held, the grand prize, Anything your heart desires. With thousands of competitors all over the world seeking to claim there prize, Things can only end in chaos.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- I don't own DOA or any of its characters, only the story is mine, thanks.

AN-This story is an AU- the games story, and movie does not take account here.

**Dead Or Alive-Primal Fury**

* * *

The night was young, Zack an officially claimed madman was bored, it would seem laying on the beach in Cocono Island wasn't enough for him, he felt this urge, an urge to fight.Somehow, he knew these people, the people around him, were all just too weak to satisfy his craving.

And so this great scheme of his came to mind. He would gather the most powerful warriors the world has ever known, they would assemble, and face off in one on one combat, for fame, for glory, there wishes be granted.

So he thought of ways of actually fixing this, witch to him seemed somewhat of a drag, so he decided on the simplest way possible. He would be the proud host of an underground arena of fighters, who for there own means would come to face off for the grand prize, 3 wishes come true.

Today, was the day that it would all come together, utilizing his money, the word of this tournament got out. Days later, Fighters from across the globe assembled, They would first have to pass a series of test in order to be claimed a "fighter".

These test where no simple thing, only the best and the lucky few would strive forward and begin the first series of elimination matches, in witch the survivors would then meet on a private island, and the whole world would watch as they face off for the grand prize.

Anything.

Though some where rather skeptic on how he would go about granting them three wishes come true, but where told only the few that remained would be explained exactly how. As an added bonus the winner of the tournament would receive a prize of no less than Fifty Million dollars, it that didn't get to them, nothing would he thought to himself proudly.

Though he didn't want to deal with more than he could handle, so he thought of ways to get rid of many and keep only the few who appeared worthy enough. When all was said and done, today he would receive the results of all his hard work.

Today was that day, out of the absurd number of people that tried out, only five hundred actually made it. The gates shut, none allowed entrance, the tension building around the fighters, everything was just the way he wanted it. Smiling after all that had been accomplished, Zack had opened the gates.

**Welcome to: Dead Or Alive**

* * *

This is an Au to the DOA storyline, The characters Christie and Helena look the way they do in the movie. Though you can if you want think of Christie the way you do in the games, or any other character, but If I explain them out, it going to be the way they look in the movies okay. This is really small just to get you all started on how it all starts, its really small but I released the first chapter at the same time so it should be good. This might need some editing to explain more, I don't know but hopefully you people will read the next chapter and Review hehe.


	2. Survival

AN-This story is an AU- the games story, and movie does not take account here.

**Dead Or Alive-Primal Fury**

* * *

"Sir! Energy signals translate there are approximately two thousand fighters still on course."

"Yeah, this I know lackey…they seem pretty determined, but all that effort will go to waste, send Bayman, and Leon out there, make sure you give them word on their numbers, you can go."

"Yes sir!"

In the midst of all the chaos, located in an island not too far off the shores of Cocono, lay many injured fighters, some wounded, some Dead, even limbless where some. And still, battle could be heard. War cry, the sounds of knives sharpening, guns shooting, hunting for survival, they all sought for prays, in order to eliminate any later competition.

Also on the island where Zack's own men, though dead people all over his island was not something Zack had wanted, he knew it would be irrelevant. For not only did he bring upon the best fighters in the world, with them came the Mercenaries, Ninjas, the thugs, and the deadly assassins.

21 hours

Satisfied with what she had done, she looked for refuge, if only to clean and optimize her equipment after such heavy usage. She swayed through the jungles easily finding her path within the maze.

She had brought a map, pointing out the most useful of locations in the island. But soon enough dropped it while eliminating a competitor. Though she didn't mind, it outlived its usefulness once she had memorized it either way.

Eventually she stumbled upon a garden field, a small fragile looking house lay in the middle, a sweet aura was emitting from its confounds. Peaceful as it seemed, Christie knew better, She watched patiently within the bushes, her ears acquit.

Her movement was swift, she proceeded to the back, without noise. Soon she was at the back door, a window was slightly open. She peeked through and noticed it was quite vacant, noticing there was a delicious scent, she tried to locate its source…nothing. So she proceeded in through the same window. Once inside she followed the scent, leading her to a presumed to be kitchen.

Ever since she entered the little shed, she swore she heard little sobs of some sort coming from the same direction of the scent, so she proceeded with caution. However her suspicions had been confirmed when she walked in on a young boy who lay in the corner silently sobbing to himself.

Not knowing how to deal with this type of situation, Christie decided on leaving. Although when she turned back to make her leave, the little boy called out to her. Christie turned around and was surprised to find several needles making there way towards her. Quickly she ducked, reaching for her combat knife at the same moment, She flung it in the boys direction, but he had quickly vanished. "For a normal person maybe" thought Christie.

"But I'm not normal now am I."

A cruel smirk etched upon her face, and within a moments notice she had disappeared from the building as well. Now up top, on the roof, she heard leaves rustle on her six. Quickly she turns around, a shadow is all that is seen. Christie could think of many things that it could've been, but she knew the one that was preferably right would be, Ninja.

The whole ideas of ninjas themselves, Christie thought seemed rather stupid and childish. She had no respect for the things, She considered it ridiculous and it pissed her off to no end. She reached for her belt and pulled out a 22. Equipping it with a custom build suppresser.

Rustling…silence…more rustling, things had become a pattern, the ninja continued to try and catch her off guard, but it never worked, Christies perception capabilities had always been at peak, only when she felt safe and sure would she know true rest.

Bored or angry eyes would fool people into thinking that she isn't focused, that her eyes don't seem to move much, there for she's not alert. That is the greatest mistake everyone makes when facing her. her eyes and ears where always scanning, making sure everything was in place, looking for openings in combat, watching, waiting for any small cycle of the world that just happens to come her way.

Though as it had always been, only death had come to those that would dare challenge her. Christie keeping her breath steady, never worried, She never feared, for to see the world through the eyes of a god as she did, She knew she was invincible. Yet she never under any circumstances underestimated her opponent.

A chain lashed out in her directions, unknown to the one responsible, she now had a mark on his location. She disappeared, the kid had not seen the direction she ran off to, he looked around…nothing.

Several seconds later, he breathed his final breath, as Christie had approached from behind, She tapped him on the shoulder, he responded by turning around, in that moment he knew that he had lost it all for nothing…nothing at all. He winced, She shot.

A suppressed shot was heard, birds fled…but that was all . He lay there, blood gushing out of his wound. Alone in the jungle, his body soon decayed, Christie had searched him for anything useful, but only a couple tools found would prove to be valuable to her.

After doing the things she wanted to do, she continued on, She didn't care whether she had just killed a child or not. One in the same, she always thought, "These so called children grow, and when they grow, they turn into those same arrogant men or women you see out on the street, or anywhere nowadays. So why should I give a kid any less mercy then I should a man?"

She remembered the map rather well, no surprise was it when she reached a small hot spring somewhere along her path. She 'smirked to herself "Since I'm here I might as well…" But in reality she had planned to stray a bit from her path in order to locate the springs. And now that she was here, looking at her watch, she still had plenty of time, She might as well make the best of it.

She stepped in after undressing, soon relaxed, she sat there in the silence of the night, looked up to the stars and let her mind wander.

19 Hours

Christie was just exiting the hot spring when a figure appeared from the bushes. Quickly her gun in hand she raised it and with deadly precision, she aimed at the shadow.

"Don't move." She spoke dangerously, witch in turn had alerted the stranger to her presence.

Putting its hands up the shadow approached forward slowly. Soon enough the figure was visible. Christies eyes widened if only for a second and reverted back to the same intensity.

"Umm…I was just…you know hehe the hot spring…yeah hehe. She was nervous, Christie being the person she was decided on scaring the girl a bit. She would only do this whenever she found herself intrigued by someone, though she didn't know it herself.

Before her stood a female of extravagant beauty, there was just something about her that peaked Christie's curiosity. Christie thought maybe it was just her beauty, or something else.

"H-hey are you…you know, ok?"

Christie quickly came back into reality, she became rather annoyed at the fact that her thoughts made her lose focus, with a sigh she spoke.

"Be my guess." Her voice like that of a snake, witch made even her herself shudder.

"Oh, Um, okay, thanks." With that she slowly lowered her hands and hid behind the branches and bushes to change.

This should be interesting. Thought Christie as she slowly took her leave.

* * *

This is an AU to the movie of DOA, if you didn't see that, then you can make the characters just like the game if you want, but in some parts when I talk about their looks, hair, etc. I'm referring to the movie. Thanks for reading, I thought of making this when I read, English Summer Rain, Witch I loved but it was discontinued I think? So I thought I'd make my own…I know I still have a lot to learn and stuff, but hey… don't we all? Anyways if you read and like it, Please R&R. Thanks. I guess that's what makes us all continue writing… )


	3. Dismay

AN-This story is an AU- the games story, and movie do not take account here.

**Dead Or Alive: Primal Furry**

* * *

15 Hours

A shadow, seen only by the moonlight emitting on the earth as it always had, lurked within the jungle terrain, her movements where free, every decision she had made in life, where hers and hers alone. Growing up, she had always been alone, raised as an outsider in a small village who's location had been all but anonymous. For the Island had many secrets, secrets that where never meant to be shared, though she was never told what these secrets where, all had been discovered when she finally sailed away.

feeling as if she was being watched, she opened her eyes. She spotted shadows, quickly moving past her. Though she did not know whether it had been one or many people, She sure was eager to find out.

Slowly she stood up, the shadows watched in contemplation as she made no signs that showed she had noticed them. She picked her bag off the floor, pulled something out, and tossed it back. The shadows watched as she ignorantly ate an apple. Slowly taking notice, they realized her movements where rather awkward, but stayed in position.

Another bite, She listened closely, _Three-Thirty_, slowly she picked up her bag again, her back to her enemies, they could not see what she was pulling out this time. There surprise came when she quickly turned around. Revealing a suppressed Mac 10 Elite aimed steadily at the intruder.

"Don't move." She dangerously hissed

Noticing that the shadow didn't move, she slowly walked up to the intruder. When she finally saw the persons face, she lowered her gun.

"Bayman, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I see you still haven't lost your touch." Said Bayman walking slowly towards her."

"How bout we just cut to the chase, Bay." The manner in witch she spoke was more demanding than it was a question.

"Jesus Christie, lighten up will you? To answer your question, I'm currently assigned as one of "Zack's" henchmen. My mission is to eliminate any survivors I find."

"oh, reduced to the status of a henchmen…how pathetic."

"Yeah it sure is… but that aside, I look forward to facing you in the tournament."

"Who sais I'll let you out of here alive? If I do recall correctly, you are to eliminate any competitors." She teased

"Well I guess I'll make an exception, considering our backgrounds. Well either way I will take my leave for now, Godspeed Christie. He said walking away. Oh and by the way, you cant bring your weapons to the tournament, so stash them somewhere safe."

"I have my ways." Announced Christie picking her stuff up and walking in the opposite direction.

She walked through the jungle for a couple minutes before she felt a vibration within one of her many pockets. She pulled out her cellular phone and answered the call.

"Black speaking."

"Hello darling, what have you got for me." announced a female voice on the other line.

"One, this place is hell. Two, too many casualties, and three, I love it." Claimed Christie

"Well lets not mix work with pleasure eh black?" She spoke teasingly

"Right, right, you're the boss. So did you get any word from Bennington?"

Not yet…but I'm sure there as eager as me for that info.

"Listen I got to go, I'll send you a brief description of what's been going on here as soon as I'm done with an errand?"

"kay, take care of yourself Christie."

"Same to you." She hung up.

Jeez… that girl is something else, I can't believe she's my boss… oh well not that I'm complaining.

Steadily she made her way towards the gates, she didn't know what awaited her, but that made it all the better for her. Finally reaching the gates after several confrontations, she looked towards the massive entry point.

10 Hours remaining a neon sign plastered on a huge gate read.

The entry way granted no view as to where they where entering whatsoever. The path had been blocked by many trees, a roadway from a high point of view was all that could be seen. She searched for other ways to get a glimpse of her current destination, but to no avail.

_Looks like this Zack character likes to keep us guessing…good. Now that I'm here…what to do, what to do…_

Silently she crept her way back into the jungle. In search of finding something to do before her free time was over, she considered her options. She thought maybe she'd find someone or something to take down just to pass her unwavering hours. Yet all had been silent. Maybe I should just hit the sacks. She thought to herself

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard voices just ahead of her. Light could be seen, figuring it was already 2:00 in the morning it could only be one thing she thought to herself.

"_Campfire…Jesus Christ who's the idiot_…" Approaching silently, she was within a few feet, separating her from the source. The conversation could now be heard.

"No dad…yeah dad I told him…But I told you, it wasn't my fault!" A distant recognizable female voice could be heard. Christie knew she had heard it before, but wasn't quite sure when or why…or who for that matter. A tent lay in the middle blocking her from viewing the person speaking.

Slowly she approached the tent, making sure that the fire didn't make her silhouette visible. More conversation could be heard.

But why? I don't want to marry him… yes, that is the reason I came here…yes, I'm going to prove you all wrong…Mother would've approved. The voice spoke in whispers, sadness evident in her tone.

No! I will not follow in my mothers footsteps! Mom would've wanted me to be free…If you hate me so much just forget about me…For I assure you, in me, you already are forgotten… Her voice held no transparency, it was calm, punctual and a bit frightening.

That ungrateful son of a… Christie thought to herself.

Christie knew the situation was tense, so she sought to put an end to it. Entering the tent she saw that her targets back was to her. She swiftly approached and snatched the phone from it's current user and pressed end call.

The person in question with her back still turned on Christie grabbed something sitting in front of her and threw It back towards her assailant. Had Christie not been as perceptual as she was it would've taken more than just a strand of hair.

But because she was, quickly she evaded it and gripped onto her targets neck.

"We meet again…"

* * *

"Readers that have read this story when it was released, like a year ago I think, might notice its a little different mainly around the end of this chapter. Finally I'm going to start writing again so look forward to the rest of this story as I write it. For those people that I let down I'm so sorry! But hopefully I'll continue and make it better than it would've been now that I know a bit more English and stuff. With that said please R&R.


End file.
